With the increase in prevalence of mobile computing devices, children are being introduced to computing technology at a younger age. For example, it is no longer considered out of the ordinary for a young child to be proficient in operating a mobile phone or a tablet computer. Thus, at a fairly young age, children often have familiarity with certain aspects of audio, video, and communications technology.